User talk:TheatrEduc8r
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Animals page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 3rdcoastgyrl (talk) 23:36, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I tired to add cells the other day and also looked at the previous cells and looked at the properties and the cell did not come out the same. I do not understand why not. I need to figure this out b/c I am unable to add cells, maybe Jonnysilver may have some insite?3rdcoastgyrl (talk) 01:00, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey I thank you for your hard work on the Heroic Animals. I saw a comment that the wiki was missing Heroic's, I am only missing the Leghorn,..I am and many others are greatful for your latest addition to the Wiki, but of course we are greedy and need more additions 3rdcoastgyrl (talk) 23:57, January 21, 2014 (UTC) I have all the info and plenty of screenshots but for some reason the files can't be uploaded any longer. I have so many pictures I want to add. I have added the Ranger's Cabin page, just now finished the Events page add and Quest change up, finished the breeding section and filled in a lot of blanks. It takes a lot to do these updates and I see so many complaints about the wiki on the hub so I have forced myself to jump on the grind. Today someone wanted BB rewards list. (I have learned more coding or html due to the cells messing up) I hope you get a chance to look around and see the new adds and cleaning up. Thank you again so much for your help, everyone that has asked to contribute has not contibuted like I hoped. Thank you for your time3rdcoastgyrl (talk) 22:08, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey thank you for your recent adds. I made some moves around and added some pages. I noticed some aimals are missing from the animal index. Let me know if something should be added or of course you can add it also3rdcoastgyrl (talk) 06:05, February 12, 2014 (UTC) I thank you for your support in the wiki. Its ok I have been slowing down too because I have no idea where to put stuff and add things. there is SO much that could be added. Don't worry about Tiny Farm wiki over school. I also I looked at the number of visitors and there is still traffic to the site! I thought no one used the wiki. So then I started the Tiny Farm season 2 wiki a few days ago. I know what needs to be added but just don't know where. I know how to add data not come up with a whole web design...lol... I am going to add the Tiny Farm 2 wiki link to the Tiny Farm wiki. oh wow! I saw the added work for the Zoo. I think I may move it if it can. I have to find the link to the Tiny Farm zoo wiki here in the wiki. Thank you again for your help Hey I noticed you added the pictures, did you use Flickr or a image hosting site or straight from your computer? I cant upload pics anymore. 3rdcoastgyrl (talk) 01:17, November 3, 2014 (UTC)